


Untitled (sorta) Reincarnation fic

by Crizz



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crizz/pseuds/Crizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Semi-AU: The current situation is canon. The past is fanon</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled (sorta) Reincarnation fic

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-AU: The current situation is canon. The past is fanon

 

  
  


**Location:**  A hole-in-the-wall bar somewhere in Hongdae

 **Time:**  Sometime near 2am

 **Attendees:**  Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho (It's Homin's fic though)

 **Occasion:**  Just hanging out

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**De** spite what their companies (and fans) may think (or hope - depends on  _who_  you asked), Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong still remains good friends. There were just too much history shared between the two for them to just cast each other out of their life.

Occasionally - usually after  _much_  trying day, both Jaejoong and Yunho would dodge and shake off their group members and managers and sneak out to meet with each other. Hold your horses YunJaeHo fans, theirs is just platonic love.  _Deep_  but as brotherly as they go.

 

Just as Yunho adores and trusts Changmin, there are just some stuff that only Jaejoong would understand about. And the same could be said for Jae, as much as he loves his groupmates, only to Yunho he genuinely fully trusts to accept him and his quirky ways.

 

There are times that Yunho thought maybe.. _perhaps_.. they could be more than friends.

He's oblivious, yes.

But even he wasn't blind enough to see the heat in the way Jae looks at him. However every time the thought runs through his head, he would discard it just as quickly. If there's one thing people would know him for, Yunho would like to think it's his honesty. And he's honest enough to admit to himself that he and Jae, as tempting as it sounds, ~would be something equivalent to firecracker kind of relationship - all pretty and exciting at beginning but after the hype all burned out, all left would be headache and clean-up.

 

Friends, yes.

 

Lovers,  **no**.

 

And that's how they should be.

 

******************************

 

"Yunnie~... Hab I shaid Happy Burfday to yuu yet?"

 

"At least 6 times in the last 2 hours, Jae.. Listen it's been great hanging out with you but lets call it night, k? I have an early filming tomorrow and you my friend, is completely sloshed."

 

Hugging the soju bottle possesively, Jaejoong whined,

"No. 'm not drunk~.. lesh drink s'more~.. I habn't gib yu birfday kissy yet!"

 

"Jae, you've been trying to kiss me every five minutes since we know each other. Trust me, if I haven't let you kiss me when you are sober, you  _definitely_  not gonna french me when you're drunk."

 

Jaejoong pouts,

"You meanie.."

 

Feeling cheeky, Yunho grinned,

"No~ I'm _Yunho_. Changmin's at home.. Probably preparing a long lecture on why I shouldn't disappear from my own birthday party and left him to deal with all the guests."

 

Peering up to the birthday boy, Jaejoong asked

"You guys okay though, right?"

 

Taken aback at the sudden serious (and sober!) tone of his friend, Yunho replied,

"Um.. yeah.. we're alright. _Normal_ , you know~"

 

Jaejoong nodded and straightened up. He then looked across the small table at Yunho - his gaze indescribable, causing Yunho to shift uneasily in his chair.

 

"Uh Jae? I.. ah.. Like I said I have to wake up like really early tomorrow.. well, today actually. So~ uhm.."

 

"Yunho, do you want to hear a story?"

 

Yunho blinked,

"Huh?"

 

"I'm not sure if it's even allowed to tell you but~ ah.. I think you should know nonetheless.."

 

"O~kay.. Listen, I really need to get going. Do you want me to get you a cab? Coz I don't think you should be driving~"

Yunho pushed his chair back and got up.

 

Jaejoong starts talking.

"Long time ago.."

 

Yunho sighed and sat back down.

Looks like he's going to be there for a while longer..

 

"When the world was still young and humans were pure and honest, Heaven and Hell made a promise. In order to compromise of each other existence, The Lord of Heaven and the Lord of Hell decided to unite the two world. "

Jaejoong paused and took a sip from his bottle.

The flickering candle light cast stark shadows across his beautiful face - making him look almost like a stranger in Yunho's eyes.

 

"Heaven was so eager to make peace that they offered any of their own for the Prince of Hell to take as his consort. So the prince chose the **youngest** of them all - an angel with the sunniest smile and gentlest disposition.

You see, for the Prince planned to corrupt the little angel and destroys him beyond relief. He _never_ wanted to honor the contract.. He just wants to play around and breaks the angel's soul.

At least that was his  _initial_  plan..."

Jaejoong smiled wryly and shook his head - And Yunho thought how sad he looks and part of him debating if he should lean forward and offer his friend a hug (which is weird as it was just a fairytale~)

But another part of him didn't want to disturbed the flow of the story - that despite his initial protest, actually had captured his attention.

 

"You see Yunho-ya~ fate is such a  **bitchy**  little thing.. Who would have guessed that even the Prince of Hell possessed a heart that no more immune from feelings than any other lowly humans. Yes, the prince fell in love. Somehow his future consort's sweetness and innocence had soften our prince cold, thought long-dead heart. From thinking of corrupting the angel, the prince instead being cleanse of his anger and hatred. Come to think of it, the prince was lost from the  _moment_  he lay eyes on his consort.

The angel - being the youngest and thus has no memories of how terrible the war of power between Heaven and Hell was before, treats the prince just as he would for any other beings: with kindness and grace and joy. As he is used to being doted upon by his elder brothers and sisters, the angel (in his own way) demanded to be done the same by his future consort. He would insisted the prince to follow him everywhere as he flit about between Heaven and Earth, he _taught_ the prince to forget the sorrow and madness that is Hell and just enjoy the brightness and joys of existing. His laugh.."

 

Jaejoong stopped and chuckled fondly,

"Ah Yun~ the angel's laugh sounds like silver bells on clear sunny day. nNd before long, the Prince - so hopelessly in love with his consort found himself bend over backwards just to hear those laughter rang out.

Heaven breathes a sigh of relief.. As it's obvious how  _smitten_  the prince was with his future consort, **surely** their plan to unite would go  about flawlessly.

Fate however, has another idea..

One day, the prince had another matter to attend to and so appointed a guard to keep his beloved angel company for the day. The angel, being cheeky lil' thing, sneaked away from his guard and flew down to earth.. where he will meet a human..

A _human_ boy to be exact."

 

Jaejoong took a deep breath and a slight frown crossed his face. Yunho found himself leaning forward - caught up in this weird tale,

"One thing should be clear, Yun-ah.. This angel, while being the light of the prince's heart, never really reciprocate the feeling. That's not to say he was stringing him along.. He was just being himself and it wasn't his fault that it was more than enough to get the prince to fell for him. I can see now that the angel while cared dearly for the prince, never  _really_  have the same depth of feelings for his future consort.

I don't understand it before.. But I realized that  **now**.."

Jaejoong mumbled the last part, watching the candle light as if in a trance.

 

Yunho tilted his head to the side in confusion at the weird remark,

"Huh?"

 

Jaejoong smile and shook his head,

"Nothing.. Now where  _was_  I? Oh yes:

The angel met a boy.. Just another normal human being - a hardworking farmer who was the only son of an ailing village seamstress. They wouldn't even have met if he hadn't taken a wrong turn somewhere and became lost in the woods. But it was their destiny to meet and later fell in love.

And for the  **first**  time in his life, the angel felt something stirring inside him aside from the normal everlasting cheerfulness and kindness. He felt...  _selfish_  and lust and greed and anger and passion.. An overwhelming desire to left behind everything he ever known - his responsibility to Heaven, his home, his  _promise_  to his future consort...

Long story short, the angel and his human kept on seeing each other every other day and always at that first place they met - a beautiful little crystal cave besides a waterfall, deep in the forest..

Their affair continued on and before you know it, a month and a half had passed by and the Union Ceremony for the angel and the prince drew closer. By now, the pair of lovers knew that there is no life if not by each other's side and yet there is no other way to be together for where could you hide from eyes of Heaven and Hell? So they made a pact to have one last meet before forever separated and the angel becomes someone else's."

 

Jaejoong took a swig of his soju again and continued.

"On the day of the meeting, the angel waited for his love to come. Sunrise to sundown he waited - patiently huddling in the cave. But all in vain as his lover never showed up. In resignation, the angel prepared to go back up to Heaven and perhaps asks for Father's forgiveness and advice for even though his lover may left him, he realized that he can _not_ \- in all his conscience, be with someone that his heart did not love.

Just then the wind changed and the angel caught the terrible scent of death and suffering coming from the village below the hill.

He flew down as fast as he could and what met his eyes brought him to his knees.

For everywhere there was chaos and destruction and blood and pain.

Demons were running  _amok_  - and in the middle of the blood bath massacre, stood the Prince of Hell himself with the mortal that caught his angel's heart kneeling in front of him.

The prince turned to the angel - no surprise in his eyes.

Up the sword arched, gleaming red in the setting sun.

And down it came **claiming** another innocent life."

 

Jaejoong looked at Yunho and asked,

"Do you know what happened when an angel cries?"

 

Yunho shook his head wordlessly.

 

The older man took a deep breath,

"When an angel cries Yun-ah~, the sky cries with him. The sea rages. The earth burns, Heaven shakes and Hell  _quakes_.

Hell was all prepared to forced the grieving angel back down with them and Heaven readied for war. Apocalypse was coming and Humans stuck in the middle..

Finally God Himself had to interfere.

Thing is: Who was at fault here,  _really_..

 

The Hell Prince who fell in love and was betrayed and lashed out the only way he knew how?

Or the angel who innocently just did what he does best:  **Loving**.

Or the human whose only fault was to follow his heart.

 

Tell me Yunho, how would God decides who to punished?

Because when one gets down to it: All of them acted out of love.

 

 **Love**.

The purest of feeling that is."

 

"So what happened next?"

Yunho asked eagerly.

 

Jaejoong smiled wryly,

"Well my friend, God decided that one must learn that to love, one should also learn acceptance and loss and forgiveness.

So He  put upon his three children - The Hell Prince, The angel and the human - that they will keep on reincarnate again and **again** as mortals until they learn their lessons.

 

For the human who stole the angel's heart, God graced him the freedom of choice.

For the angel who betrayed his responsibility for his heart, God graced him that no matter in how many _lifetimes_ , his fate and destiny would **forever** be tied to that of his human lover's soul. The other may not choose him at the end but he would not have a choice but continue to love even in vain. But with each passing life, he will close his heart just a little bit more.

As for the Hell Prince who had love and betrayed and destroyed in return, God graced him with the responsibility to bring the lovers together and to protect their love. And until they do, these three souls will forever tied together in endless cycle of life. God also added an extra to the prince's punishment: For every lifetime when he comes to 18 years of age, he will remember **all** of his past life - no matter how many there are.

Unlike the other two, the prince would _never_ forget nor would he find peace.. **Not** until he accomplished his punishment."

 

The silence that came after is deafening.

 

Despite himself, Yunho found himself really curious about the tale's ending.

"So? That's it? It can't end like that.."

 

Jaejoong chuckled,

"End? Oh baby, it hasn't ended yet.. It has been.. letssay~ 8 - _10_ life times now?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Apparently despite being star-crossed lovers, those two are extremely stubborn."

Jaejoong sighed and finished off his soju.

"it gets so tiring after the first three times.. _jinjja_.."

He whispered.

 

"Jae? You okay?"

Yunho asked in concern and he thinks the dim interior light of the bar must've played havoc with his eyes as the usually beautiful Jaejoong suddenly looks decades older than his age.

 

"Ottoke Yun-ah? Killing the competition backfired, inserting himself in their life to drive them apart backfired, fighting for his own love backfired.. Is there really no way for the prince to get his heart back? What  _is_  destiny Yun-ah?

It's so unfair.. and yet there's no way of going against it."

Jaejoong blew off a resigned sigh and look upwards,

"The prince decided to give up and removed himself from this crazy equation.."

 

He looked back across the table at Yunho,

"He learns to let go, Yun-ah.. after **_10 lifetimes_** , he finally gets it.

He just needs to let them go."

 

"Jae..."

Yunho has no idea what's going on with his friend but suddenly he feels sad all and lightened all at the same time.

It's quite overwhelming...

Like losing a best friend and being forgiven for it.

"Jaejoong-ah.."

 

The sudden ring of Yunho's phone startled him. He stares at the vibrating phone on the table as if he never seen it before. Changmin's name flashed on the screen impatiently.

 

Jaejoong stroked Yunho's hand fondly,

"You'll be okay.. I _accept_ that now. Don't be scared baby..

It's time."

 

 

 

= Owari =

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Hope the fic wasn't too confusing.  
> \- Maybe it's a bit of a nonsense but~.. this fic really WANTED to get written. I hardly have to do anything, it practically wrote itself. One of those ideas that keeps bugging you until you actually pay attention to it.  
> \- Just in case; Jaejoong was the Hell Prince, Yunho was The Angel and Changmin was the Human.   
> \- Previously posted as part of my O.A.D series


End file.
